


Play A Song

by MamaFriesmeal



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze, Kamen Rider Kiva
Genre: M/M, crossover ship, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaFriesmeal/pseuds/MamaFriesmeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JK flirts with the cute violinist who came to play an assembly at AGHS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play A Song

“We should get together and talk music sometime.”

 

Kurenai Wataru had come to play his violin for the students of Amanogawa. Megumi and Nago had helped set it up for him. The school had apparently gone through some difficult times -- Monster attacks, Nago had said. Megumi spoke of a man named Utahoshi and a suit like Ixa… Wataru hadn’t been able to retain it well -- and his friends had reached out in hopes that Wataru’s performance might be able to boost the students’ morale. Taiga had been supportive of the idea, so Wataru had agreed.

Wataru had been nervous at first, but he tried to focus on the idea of his music being able to help the students. They were people who had been through something awful and traumatizing, and if his music could reach them then maybe it would help settle their hearts a little. That thought made him smile as he sat on a bench on the campus, checking over the violin he had inherited from his parents, one that he hoped to pass on to Masao one day, after he was born. Judging by his age, it would be within the next few years...

“So you must be Kurenai-san…”

Wataru jumped as he was snapped out of his thoughts about the future by a voice. He stared up at the student in front of him. He was smiling, though something about it made Wataru a little nervous. Wataru gave a small nod, and the boy in front of him smiled a bit wider.

“I’ve been looking forward to this.” he admitted, “I didn’t think you did performances like this, so I must be really lucky!” The boy laughed, and Wataru couldn’t help but smile.

“I… didn’t think I had that much of a reputation as a violinist.” Wataru admitted softly, looking back down to the violin in his lap.

“Ah well… You don’t really.” The student scratched his head, still smiling, “But I’m really into music, and keeping up with rumors is sort of what I do, so I know a thing or two about you.” For a moment, Wataru glanced up nervously before taking a cloth from his case to gently buff the violin. A thing or two… What could that mean? JK, sensing Wataru’s apprehension, brought his hands up defensively, trying to make it clear he meant no harm. “Ah.. That came out a little weird, didn’t it? My father is a musician, so he’s taught me a lot about other musicians he admired, so I’ve heard a lot about Kurenai Otoya, and about you by extension. That’s all.”

Wataru felt the tightness in his shoulders ease up a bit. Just his father’s music… that was all. Nothing about Kiva then… That was fine. He smiled a little at the violin in his lap. “It always surprises me how many people seem to know more about my father than I do.” He felt that less so these days, but really he didn’t know too much about his father in years before he had met Megumi’s mother and then his own.

Such sad eyes, even though he was smiling… JK knew that look. He sat on the bench beside Wataru and gave the most cheerful smile he could, “My dad used to play recordings of Kurenai Otoya for me when I was younger. When I found out he had a son who played too, I’d always wondered what your music sounded like.”

Both looked toward the school as a bell rang and the student grinned awkwardly, “Ah well.. I have to get back to class!” He chuckled and turned to Wataru, lifting a hand in a wave as he backed away toward the school building. Wataru reached out, grabbing the sleeve of the student’s blazer. “I don’t know your name.” Wataru blurted out.

JK stopped, staring down at Wataru, then laughed, embarrassed, and scratched his head, “Ah!! Man I’m so rude… I can’t believe I didn’t even think to introduce myself…”One hand came up across his body in the shape of a J while the other crossed over to show the shape of a K. “It’s pronounced Jake, but spelled J--K!” he grinned broadly, “You can just call me that, okay? Everyone does.”

Wataru gave a small smile and nodded. “K-Kurenai Wataru.” Wataru offered his hand. JK knew his name, obviously, but it was rude to not introduce himself properly. JK did what came instinctively by now as he reached out and grabbed Wataru’s hand. He held it tightly for a moment before releasing it, balling his hand into a fist, touching his knuckles to Wataru’s before tapping Wataru’s hand with his from the bottom and then the top. He wondered if Gentaro would be proud of him for offering friendship this way. He hoped so.

Wataru stared, baffled and slightly in awe of the handshake. Was he supposed to know how to do that? Was that what people did these days? Oh god, he probably should have had Megumi prepare him for this better. JK smiled a little at Wataru’s expression. That was how everyone reacted the first time… “It’s something a good friend taught me. It means we’re friends now too.”

Wataru stared, then broke into a smile. “Friends? R-Really?”

“Yeah.” JK grinned and leaned over to pat Wataru’s shoulder, “We should get together and talk music sometime.” He tried not to laugh as color rose in Wataru’s cheeks. Maybe the flirting was a bit much, but JK couldn’t help it. It was how he was used to communicating with new people. He stepped back, “I’ll catch up with you after you play and we’ll exchange numbers!” JK winked at Wataru over his shoulder as he took off to head into the school building before he was late for class.

“Y-Yeah!” Wataru beamed as he called after JK, waving a little as his new friend departed.

If he was being honest with himself, JK had a really hard time believing the sweet-faced violinist was nine years older than he was. It seemed all but impossible. Three or four years might have been believable for JK, but nine?!  
But the violinist was the son of Kurenai Otoya, a name JK knew well, and he knew what year that man’s son had been born if only because it was the same year that Otoya himself had died under mysterious circumstances. Apparently, it had been a pretty big deal in the music world, enough so that even in JK’s childhood a rumor would surface every now and then about it and he would sometimes hear his father talk about it to his musician friends.

Even as a rock and roll musician, JK’s father had always tried to introduce him to as much music of any genre as he could. There was just something about the old recordings of Kurenai Otoya’s playing… JK had always found it kind of fascinating. Kurenai Otoya never had an accompaniment, but he sounded as if he could have been playing with a whole orchestra somehow.  
Could this man, who seemed little more than a boy and could barely even make eye contact, really be that great musician’s son?

========================================================================

JK found himself a comfortable spot in the auditorium as the student body gathered for the assembly. He listened blandly to the whispers of students around him. Some were excited about the mysterious violinist, some were just glad to get out of class for a while. girls huddled together with the fliers the school had pasted up everywhere discussing how attractive their guest was. JK said paid them no mind, but he couldn’t help agreeing. Kurenai Wataru, whether he knew it or not, had inherited some of the charm that JK had always heard about in Kurenai Otoya.

“I can’t believe it’s really him.” JK jumped, looking over as suddenly Tomoko was at his side, staring in awe at the stage that Wataru hadn’t even walked out on yet. After so long, JK liked to think he was getting better at not letting Tomoko sneak up on him but he knew it was just a lie he told himself. He was surprised by the reverence with which she spoke of Wataru. Did Tomoko like classical violin? He’d never heard anything about it. She’d never had any CDs or anything… He opened his mouth to ask, but before he could, the lights went down and applause began as Wataru stepped out on stage.

Wataru stared out at the crowd, took a deep breath, and bowed deeply. “T-Thank you for having me!” He tried his hardest to keep his voice from shaking. Just play, Wataru. That’s what they were here to see. That’s what would help them. He spotted JK beside a dark-haired girl, and for a brief moment he wondered if they were friends. Wataru raised the violin to his shoulder and gave an awkward smile to the crowd before leaning into his instrument and began to play. He easily tuned out the soft murmurs and gasps. 

_Just play… Just play…_ The music was as soothing to Wataru as he hoped it was JK and his peers.

All Wataru could hear in his ears for a few moments was static. He lifted his head, opening his eyes to see smoke and debris… Students were screaming and running. “K-Kivat?” Wataru looked around, “Kivat!!”

Wataru’s guardian swooped down, hovering over Wataru’s shoulder, “It’s a Fangire.” Kivat informed grimly, “We have to go, Wataru.” Wataru nodded and set his violin down on the stage. He reached up and pulled his partner from the air, allowing Kivat to bite into his hand as he strode calmly forward, down the steps on one side of the stage, and through the thinning crowd of students as they tried to find safety.

The chains appeared around Wataru’s waist to form the Kiva belt, and he put Kivat onto his perch. “Henshin.” He muttered the word and allowed his body to become Kiva. The change was all but painless now. He hardly felt it at all. But the moment it happened there were more gasps and screams that were harder to ignore as Wataru increased his pace, running through the hole the Fangire had left in the wall when it had broken in, using the same route to chase escaping students.

A year of following behind Gentaro had left JK and Tomoko with instinctual reaction to monster attacks. JK’s first reaction was to shield Tomoko, and then they both helped to herd people outside. JK was still at it when he heard the sound of metal. Not falling metal, as he expected, but rattling metal. He turned his head, watching the violinist transform. “K-Kamen Rider?”

JK quickly pulled the girls he’d been helping out of the way as Wataru charged past. He looked back at Tomoko, who watched Wataru pass with the same expression of awe as when she had appeared at his side and heard her mutter “Kiva”. She’d known. JK groaned. Of course she had known. He changed course, trying to move the girls and the remainder of the students into the rest of the school building and away from the fight.

========================================================================

Wataru sat on the edge of the stage, cradling Bloody Rose in his lap. He stared up at a few of the school officials, speaking quietly with them. JK, from the auditorium doors, watched Wataru hand a business card over. The officials bowed to Wataru, and he lowered his head politely in return. Once Wataru was alone, JK watched him, watched his shoulders shake, watched him wipe his eyes on his sleeve, watched him try and fail to choke back sobs. He was crying… Why? He’d just saved everyone! JK tried to wrap his head around this for a few moments before crossing the wreckage of the auditorium.

“Shouldn’t you be a little more proud of yourself for saving everyone?” JK asked as he stepped toward the stage. Wataru lifted his head and stared at JK for a moment, then pulled his knees up, curling around the violin and putting his head down on his arms. JK bit his lower lip, glancing away, “So.. You’re…?” Was it a Kamen Rider? It looked like one. “My friend called you ‘Kiva’. What does that mean?”

Wataru flinched at the name “Kiva”. So someone knew… someone had already known. He was surprised it was just the one. He made a wordless sound, causing Kivat to swoop in again and try to chase JK back from Wataru. “You just leave him be!” Kivat snapped before flying back to Wataru, circling around him. “Come on, Wataru. Let’s just go home. You’ve already talked to the school about fixing the damages. You don’t have to stay.”

Wataru uncurled himself and slid off the edge of the stage to stand. “I-It’s okay, Kivat.” He set Bloody Rose on the stage and wiped his eyes on his sleeve again. “K-Kiva… I’m… half-Fangire. M-My mom was the Fangire Queen.” Wataru gave JK an awkward smile. “I… protect people from Fangire who want to hurt them. There aren’t many anymore but… some of them don’t want to listen to my brother. So him or me… We still fight them sometimes. That one… It might have come here for me.” JK heard the trembling in Wataru’s voice and his heart sank. “I… I just wanted to help, but I put everyone in danger.” Wataru quickly wiped his eyes on his sleeve again. “I didn’t want this… I didn’t mean for this to happen! I… I just--”

“Hey!” JK grabbed Wataru’s wrist, pulling his arm gently away from his face. “It’s okay. Just calm down. No one got hurt.” JK flashed a grin and a thumbs up, “The Kamen Rider Club took care of that.”

“Kamen Rider… Club?” Wataru tilted his head slightly.

JK puffed himself up proudly. “I’m the third generation vice-president!” Not that the title meant much, but Tomoko, upon receiving the title of President from Yuki when she had graduated decided that JK deserved recognition too and had appointed him as her second in command. “I helped the Kamen Rider that was here when the school was attacked by monsters.” JK glanced away, a little embarrassed, “H-He’s one of my most important friends. So I’m used to this kind of thing.” He held on to Wataru’s wrist, “Everyone here is used to this. Okay well, maybe not the new first years but… No one was hurt, all right? It would have been a lot worse if you hadn’t been here.”

There had been a Kamen Rider here once? And JK had… known that person? He was like Kengo and Shizuka. He had probably seen so many things and had suffered for being dragged into a Kamen Rider’s fight, but he talked about it with such pride. Wataru pulled his wrist away and took a step back, then bowed deeply. “Thank you for the help!”

JK jumped slightly at the exclamation, then laughed to mask his embarrassment and shook his head. “M-Me? But I didn’t--”

“Someone really might have been hurt if you hadn’t done anything!” Wataru insisted as he straightened.

JK was surprised by how serious he was. Wataru had come across as so awkward and anxious, but now he spoke with a conviction JK hadn’t thought Wataru possessed. He grinned, reaching out to grasp Wataru’s hand, leading him through the Club’s handshake a second time. “Glad to help.” JK took a step back and turned to look at the hole in the wall across the room, “They’re letting everyone go home after all of that, so I’ve got nothing better to do…” JK looked over his shoulder and smiled at Wataru, “You want to grab something to eat and hit up a music shop? I want to know more about Kiva, and about you.”

Wataru’s cheeks went pink, not sure what more about him there was to know. He looked to Kivat, who was still hovering around him. Kivat rolled his eyes and pushed against Wataru’s shoulders. “Go on. You need to unwind after all that anyway or you’ll just be up all night worrying about it! Just don’t come home too late or Taiga will blame me for it!”

Wataru laughed and stumbled forward. “Okay, okay! I’ll be back before dinner! I’ll meet you at home, Kivat.” Wataru waved over his shoulder before falling into step with JK, grabbing onto his sleeve as walked beside him, through the gaping hole in the damaged wall of the school building.


End file.
